Dreams come True
by KaiSui Ryuu
Summary: AU: Rei forms a close friend with Shinji, but could their friendship mean more? I know this sound REALLY cheesy, but I'm not the best with these summarries. In fact you could say that I hate them. Anyways, ENJOY! ^_~!
1. Chapter 1

Hello anime lovers out there! This is my first EVANGELION fanfic, so I hope you like it. Before you read any further, let me point out a few things. This story takes place in an alternative universe (AU), so not everything's the same. 

There's a few things I should mention before you read this...

1. Rei and Auska are sisters (yes creepy I know)their last names are Akimoto (cool huh? just kidding)^_^

2. there are no angel attacks (sad isn't it?)

3. Nerv + SEELE doesn't exist 

4. Other than that most things are the same.

*****************************************************************

Rei walked to school silently. Ahead of her was Auska and her usual group of friends, their family had moved into Tokyo 3 a week ago and already Auska was surrounded by friends, Rei on the other hand was very much ignored. Not that she cared anyways. It was just about the same way back in their old town. Rei was never the outgoing type, she liked being left alone.

They arrived at school and walked into their classroom. Auska took her seat in front of the class and Rei took a seat at the back by the window. She sighed as she sat down, Hikari, one of Auska's friends and class rep. ordered them to stand up when the teacher entered the room.

The lunch bell rang and the students rushed out to the cafeteria. Rei remained in her seat and looked around the empty classroom. It looked so empty and lonely, very much like how she was feeling right now. She ran a hand through her feathery light blue hair and slowly stood up. She gathered her things and head towards the door. Just as she turned out of the door she was knocked off her feet by a boy.

" Oh! I'm so sorry! I did-didn't mean to. I'm such a klutz sometimes." the boy laughed nervously. " Here let me help you with that." the boy gathered her books that were scattered all around the hall and handed them back to her.

" Th-Th-Thank-you..." 

" Ikari. Shinji Ikari, your new at this school aren't you?" he asked.

" Yes." Rei answered finally looking up and observing the boy. Dark brown hair and gleaming blue eyes. Rei gave him a small smile and accepted his helping hand. 

" Thank-you again, Ikari-kun." Rei said softly.

" Call me Shinji. What's you name?" Shinji asked shyly.

" Akimoto Rei."

" It's nice to meet you Rei, I hope you like it here in Tokyo 3..." Shinji started.

" Hey Shin-chan! Hurry up! You wanna get out of this school don't you?" A boy shouted from behind Rei. Shinji looked over Rei's shoulder and waved to the boy.

" Be right there Touji! I'm sorry I have to go. I'm sorry about the whole running you over thing." Shinji scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

" It's alright, Shinji." Rei said softly nodding. She watched as Shinji ran to catch up with his friend. After Shinji was out of sight Rei sighed. 

" Shinji, Ikari." Rei repeated his name letting her tongue grow familiar with the sound.

" Hey what are you doing all the way over there?" Auska yelled from the other end of the hall. " Your missing lunch! Aren't you hungry? Are you stupid?" Rei turned around and saw Auska standing with her hands on either side of her hips. 

" Well come on!" with that Auska turned on her heels and walked away. Rei stared at the space where Auska stood for a few more seconds in silence then slowly followed.

*************

Rei walked home from school alone that afternoon, after clean up duty. She and an other girl, Kyoto Kami, had duty today. Rei rubbed her temples tiredly, Kyoto was one of Auska's friends and were one of those people who couldn't stop talking to save their life. Rei could feel a headache coming on and walked faster.

By the time Rei got home dinner was just prepared. Her family sat around the table, and all listened to Auska chatter away about her oh-so-eventful like. Rei stared at her plate and blocked Auska out of her head(which took months of practice, a skill owned by very few). 

" Rei? Rei! Rei!" Rei finally looked up from her plate and saw that her mother was giving her a look.

" Yes?" Rei asked in her monotone voice.

" Rei, why can't you talk normal? Your voice sounds so creepy. Ooooh." Auska shivered.

" Are you alright Rei? I was calling your name for five minutes." her mother seemed concerned and Rei gave her a smile.

" Oh that's because Rei met a boy today." Auska said in a teasing voice. Rei suddenly looked down in blushed.

" Is this true Rei?" Her mother asked.

" Shinji Ikari." Rei said softly.

" IKARI! Isn't that the son of that rich business man? Gendo was it?" Her father exclaimed.

" Ooooh, Rei's got a boyfriend." Auska continued teasing.

" Shinji and I only met today. I would hardly say that we are friends, Auska." Rei said turning into a deeper shade of red.

" Oh already on first name terms I see." Auska smiled.

" Excuse me. I'm finished." Rei stood up abruptly and brought her dish to the kitchen before retiring to her room. 

**************

The next day at school Rei took her usual seat and looked out of the window. She could here Auska talk to her friends about her, but she didn't care. It had become normal occurrence, even expected that Auska would start rumors about her. In fact Rei had wondered what had took so long. Ten minutes had already passed with her friends and only now Auska started talking about her. 

" Must be a record." Rei muttered to herself.

" What's that?" Rei turned around and saw Shinji sitting two seats across from her.

" Ikari-kun?" Rei asked. 

" What happened to plain ole Shinji?" he smiled.

" I don't think it's proper to be so familiar with someone I just met." Rei said calmly looking down at her feet, recalling Auska's endless teasing last night.

" Oh! Well I understand." Shinji nodded nervously. Rei watched Shinji for a few seconds and wondered why he seemed so shy all the time.

" I didn't know you were in my class Ikari-kun." Rei said breaking her stare.

" Surprise to me too. I just got transferred this morning."

" That's pleasant."

" Rei! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Auska asked jumping into the seat in front of Rei.

" Auska, Ikari Shinji. Ikari-kun Auska, my sister." Rei said plainly.

" It's nice to meet you Auska." Shinji smiled.

" Like-wise. So your the great Shinji Ikari. I've heard a lot about you...say aren't you the son Gendo Ikari, that famous business man?" Auska asked bluntly causing Shinji to blush.

" Uh-yeah." Shinji muttered. 

" Well isn't that great, its not everyday we get a celebrity in our class you know! Well I'll leave you alone to talk with Miss-doll here." with that Auska left both Shinji and Rei looking down at the floor and blushing.

" Um your sister, is...outgoing." Shinji said.

" Yes...and that's one of her finer qualities." Rei replied making Shinji chuckle.

" Hey Shin-chan! There you are!" both Shinji and Rei turned around to see two boys walking towards them.

" Who do you have here?" the boy with large circle glasses asked.

" Oh, Rei, this is Suzahara Touji and Aida Kensuke. Touji, Kensuke, this is Akimoto Rei." Shinji introduced. Touji and Kensuke nodded and Rei and she gave a small smile in return.

" Akimoto Rei..." Kensuke said thoughtfully. " Hmmm, I don't remember seeing that name the last time I checked the school records." he muttered to himself. Kensuke quickly turned to a desk and opened his laptop and immediately began hacking into the school's "private" files.

Touji grinned and gave Rei an apologetic look. " Don't mind him, he's always like this. By the way, check my grades while your at it." Touji said directing the last part to Kensuke who was busy typing away. Rei grinned to herself, she'd imagine that these two would be the class pranks.

**********************

After class Rei was the last to walk out of the classroom, she was surprised to see Shinji waiting for her by the door.

" Why aren't you with you friends Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

" Oh I don't mind. I thought that you might like someone to walk down to lunch with." Shinji gave her a warm smile and she smiled awkwardly in return.

No had ever bother being this nice to her, with the exception of her parents. It felt...nice. In her life she was always cast aside in school, everyone had thought that her blue hair and red eyes were unusual and because of it no one wanted to be around her. She wondered why Shinji didn't go running away like most people did. If it wasn't her appearance then it was her personality. She was often told by Auska that she had a lousy one.

" Thank you, Ikari-kun, that was be nice." The two teenagers walked in a comfortable silence to the cafeteria. Shinji had invited Rei to sit with him at lunch and she gladly accepted. It felt good to be in Shinji's presence, it made her feel warm and wanted.

**********************

+++Shinji+++

Shinji walked home from school with Touji and Kensuke that afternoon.

" Hey Shin-chan, why are you so nice to that Akimoto girl?" Kensuke asked grinning.

" I think Shinki just wants to get some action don't ya, Shin-chan?" Touji teased.

" Wh-What! N-NO! How can you think of something like that!" Shinji said blushing.

" Calm down, Shin-chan, I was only teasing you." Touji laughed at his friend's reaction.

" Your disgusting, Touji." Shinji said dully.

" Oh, is that a way to treat a friend?" Touji said giving Shinji a "buddy" punch on the shoulder.

" Shut-up."

" So Shinji, why are you so nice to her?" Kensuke asked again.

" Well I don't know. I mean I see her in school and she's always alone. I guess I feel sorry for her. Everyone should have a friend. I've seen how people act around her, almost as if they're scared of her. But, she's really sweet when you get to know her." Shinji said.

" Is Shinji, falling in love with little Rei?" Touji teased again.

" Touji, if you know what's good for you, you'd run...fast." Shinji threatened in a low growl.

" Catch ya later pal!" with that Touji sprinted down the hill with Shinji close behind.

" I can never get those two. HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Kensuke sighed and ran after his two friends.

**********************

+++Rei+++

Rei laid on her bed that night and thought back to what had happened. 

" He waited for me. No has ever waited for me." Rei muttered to herself.

She slowly got up from her bed and walked to her mirror. She stared at herself for several minutes. She didn't see anything new. Same blue hair and crimson eyes. She didn't see why Shinji Ikari was being so nice to her all of a sudden. She smiled to herself, deciding that she didn't care. She finally had someone to call her friend...for once.

" Ikari-kun...Shinji." Rei said his name again and her smile grew. 

" REI, DINNER TIME!" Rei heard a loud pounding on her door and heard Auska's voice come through her door.

" I'll be down in a minute." Rei looked away from the mirror and walked downstairs.

TBC: How did you like it? Please review and tell me if I should continue. I'm not all that good at write Evangelion fanfics, but there's a first time of everything right? Well don't forget to review! ^_~!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and tips! ^_~!

**************************************

Asuka watched Rei from across the classroom during class the next day. She caught Rei blushing twice at something the Ikari boy said. She wasn't liking this at all. Rei isn't supposed to like it here! It was supposed to be like back in their old town, Rei was suppose to me lonely and depressed, while she was the outgoing and popular one.

_' I can't let her take my place!' _Asuka thought frantically.

Rei on the other hand giggled at what Shinji e-mailed her. She looked up at him to see him wearing a cheesy grin on his face. Rei smiled brightly back. She liked this idea called 'friendship'. 

After school Shinji walked home with Rei. Asuka was walking ahead of Rei as usual and with her whole clique. She had invited all of them over to her house to have a big sleep-over party. This of course was an attempt to keep her popularity intact. She would often glance back to see Shinji and Rei laugh and every time Asuka got angrier.

_' I have to do something before she ruins me. Think Asuka THINK!' _

***************************************

Shinji watched Rei as she grinned up at him. He couldn't help but grin back. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Not even with Touji and Kensuke, sure they were amusing to be around but he felt more free with Rei. He felt that he couldn't open up to her more, she seemed so understanding all of the time.

" You seem to enjoy your friends Ikari-kun." Rei said softly.

" Of course I do, everyone enjoys friends." Shinji answered.

" Is that so?" Rei asked after some hesitation.

" Rei?" 

" Yes." 

" Who were your friends from your old town?" Shinji asked shyly.

"...I had no friends." Rei answered.

" D-Do you mind if I asked why?" Shinji said surprised at his sudden boldness.

" Of course not." Rei smiled, Shinji looked at her expectantly and saw that her smile was not one of happiness but one of sadness.

" Rei, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I was just curious that's all." Shinji said.

" No, it's alright Ikari-kun. I had no friends because no one wished to be my friend." Rei answered bluntly.

" Well that sums it up in a nutshell." Shinji replied sarcastically. Rei stared at him incredulously for a few seconds and Shinji was close to bend to his knees and beg for her to forgive him for his rude comment. But when she started to giggle softly he raised a brow which caused her to heave over with laughter.

" Ikari-kun, you are... humorous at times." Rei said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes.

" Me? Funny? May I asked where that came from? I thought you were going to throw me in front of a car or something!" Shinji smiled.

" Why would I do that Ikari-kun?" Rei asked thoroughly confused. Shinji sighed and shook his head in a jokingly matter.

" Rei, Rei, Rei, you've got so much learning to do." He swung an arm loosely around Rei's shoulder.

" Do you plan to teach me, Ikari-kun?" Rei grinned.

" Absolutely." Shinji said in mock hurt.

" Then I'm glad." Rei nodded her head thoughtfully and looked ahead to see Asuka glance back at her.

" Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

" Hmm?"

" Have you notice that Asuka's been acting...unusual lately?" Rei asked concerned.

" Unusual? Well I guess, I-I mean I don't really know her." Shinji said, Rei nodded in reply.

When they reached the Akimoto residence Asuka and her friends quickly rushed inside giggling, while Rei and Shinji stayed outside. 

" Would you like to come inside, Ikari-kun?" Rei asked.

" Um...s-s-sure." Shinji smiled.

" Don't worry about my parents, they're not so bad." Rei smiled and offered Shinji a hand. Shinji took her hand and followed her into her apartment.

" Rei! There you are! I was wondering where you were." Rei's mother said.

" Mother, I would like you to introduce you to Ikari Shinji, Ikari-kun my mother." Rei introduced.

" It's nice to meet you Mrs. Akimoto." Shinji politely bowed.

" Oh what a nice boy." Rei's mother commented. " It a pleasure to meet you too Shinji, I've heard so much about you." 

" Where's Asuka and her friends?" Rei asked.

" In her room why?" her mother said.

" No reason." Rei again took a hold of Shinji's hand and led him into another room.

" Where are you taking me Rei?" Shinji asked.

" My room." Shinji grew a deep shade of red.

" C-can't we stay out here?" Shinji asked.

" No."

" Why?"

" Because, my room is the furthest room from Asuka's" Rei answered

" Oh" Shinji swallowed a big gulp and entered Rei's room. He was surprised in what he saw. Rei's room was spotlessly clean and her walls her painted light blue that matched her hair. The room was virtually empty except for a nightstand with a lamp by her bed and a mirror hanging on the wall.

" Let me guess your favorite color is blue." Shinji grinned. Rei smiled.

" How did you guess?"

" What can I say, I'm psychic. " Shinji shrugged. Rei giggled and pushed Shinji playfully.

For the next two hours Shinji and Rei stayed in her room. This of course raised a few brows especially from Asuka. 

" I wonder what they're doing in there." Asuka wondered to her friends.

" Oh well you know how boys can be." Kyoto said.

" What are you trying to say Kyoto?" Asuka said loudly.

" Forget her Asuka, by the way do any of you think Shinji's kind of cute?" Sami asked.

" I don't think so." Hikari huffed.

" Of course YOU don't Hiki, you like Touji." Asuka teased. Hikari blushed and pushed Asuka.

" Shut up."

" Come on back on topic." Sami said. " You all have got to admit Shinji is pretty hot and not to mention REALLY sweet." Sami giggled. " I wouldn't mind being his girlfriend one bit." 

_' Girlfriend, hmmm.'_ Asuka thought to herself.

" Hey do you think Shinji and Rei make a cute couple?" Kyoto asked.

" What?!" Asuka shot up from her seat and spat out water that she just drunk.

" Calm down Asuka, geesh." Kyoto grinned.

" Don't joke about THAT! Who would want to date Miss-doll in there! She has a lousy personality and is always so creepy!" Asuka shrieked.

" Rei, is kind of weird you guys. I mean she's always so calm and stuff." Sami shuddered.

Their conversation abruptly ended when Shinji and Rei came out of their room. Both was surprised to see Asuka and her friends so close to her room. They all had a look of guilt plastered over their faces and Rei knew immediately that they were talking about her...again. Rei shrugged it off and smiled at Shinji.

" I'm glad we could spend time together Ikari-kun." Rei and Shinji walked past the group of girls and towards the door.

" Me too, say..." Shinji started nervously. " wouldyouliketogotothemoviessometimes." Shinji finished in a hurry. Rei giggled and shook her head.

" You don't have to be so nervous with me Ikari-kun, of course I'll go with you." at this Shinji seemed to calm down a lot.

" Great, how about tomorrow?" Rei nodded and smiled. The two teens walked out of the apartment.

" Goodnight Rei, I really had a great time tonight." Shinji said.

" Me too, do you want me to walk you home?" Rei asked. Shinji smiled at her, he really didn't want tonight to end for some odd reason but knew it had to sometime.

" No that's ok, I can make it home alright." Shinji said.

" Ok, then goodnight Ikari-kun." Rei said, she quickly leaned forward and gave Shinji a peck on the cheek. Rei turned around and closed the door before she could see Shinji grow beet red. Shinji sighed and walked off towards the direction of his home. In that quick second Rei kissed him he felt a wave of warmth sweep over him, he smiled at the memory of it and shook his head.

" Rei, you have so much learning to do." with that Shinji walked home in silence replaying that moment over and over in his head.

****************************

Rei walked back to her room seeing that the group of gossipers were gone. She sighed in relief, she really didn't need any of Asuka's relentless teasing, she had too much of a good day for her to come and ruin it. 

Rei walked into her room and slid her door close. She sighed and fell back on her bed. A slow smile crept on her face. When she gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek of few minutes ago, she felt a strange feeling, like a tingling in her stomach. She dismissed it as another friendship thing (something Shinji had explained to her). 

She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was swept into a deep slumber, only to be awakened by Asuka and her friends. She glanced at the small clock by her bed. it read 5:00. What could they be doing at five in the morning? Finally curiosity got the best of her and she opened her door and walked out to see what was happening. She walked into the living room to see Asuka and her friends rolling over laughing.

" Asuka, what are you doing up so late?" Rei asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

" I'm sorry Rei, did I wake you?" Asuka asked innocently.

" You should go to sleep." Rei said quietly.

" Oh don't be a party pooper, come down and sit with us." Asuka said moving aside so Rei could have room to sit. Rei's eyes widened slightly. Why was Asuka being so nice to her all of a sudden? Rei shrugged the thought aside and decided to sit. She took a seat next to Asuka.

" So Rei, how did you know Shinji?" Sami asked.

" Sami shut up! Rei you don't have to answer her." Kyoto said.

" Yeah, Sami just wants to get into his pants." Hikari said. Rei's furrowed her eye brows. She didn't understand that comment. 

" I-I don't understand." Rei said softly.

" Oh it's nothing Rei." Asuka said before the group erupted laughing, except Rei. For the next half hour Rei sat beside Asuka and observed the scene in from of her. Why were they laughing when they were insulted? Why do they make hurtful comments? 

" So Rei, could you know, hook me up with Shinji or something?" Sami asked her.

" I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean?" Rei answered confused. What was this hooking up. (I know I kind of make Rei seem like some kind of alien or something, but remember, she had never had friends before, therefore isn't really part of the whole "society" thing)

" Rei how dense can you be? I swear you can be as dense as a rock sometimes." Asuka remarked making Rei blush. The group laughed again and Rei suddenly stood up.

" Excuse me, it's been a long day. I think I'll go to sleep now." Rei said walking away.

" Rei your not mad are you? That was a joke!" Asuka giggled. Rei kept on walking ignoring Asuka. Once she was back in her room she laid back on her bed.

A joke? How can a comment like that be a joke? She remembered what something Shinji had told her early today.

_' Rei, Rei, Rei, you have so much to learn' _

" Your right Ikari-kun, I do have much more to learn." with that thought Rei closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

TBC: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! And thanks T. Storm for correcting my error. Thanks again and don't forget to review! ^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all of your great reviews! I really appreciate it! ^_^

*****************************************

" Hey Shinji calm down will ya?" Touji said as he reclined on a comfortable lazy chair while flipping through a magazine.

" You just don't understand Touji." Shinji sighed.

" What don't I understand? You like Rei and want to get under her skirt, sounds pretty reasonable to me." Touji shrugged.

" Wh-What! That's not...your...aw forget it." Shinji sighed and bowed his head.

" Come on Shinji, I'm only just kidding with ya. Relax, everything's going to be fine, it's not like you love her or anything...or do you?" Touji dropped his magazine and gave Shinji a meaningful gaze. Shinji blushed a deep shade of red.

" No." Shinji muttered under his breath.

" You do, don't you!" Touji said leaning back with a surprised look on his face.

" I don't see what the big deal is. We're just friends." Shinji offered lamely.

" Sure, that's how it always starts out." Touji got up from his seat and headed for the door. " By the way don't forget to send me the invitation to your wedding." 

" TOUJI!" Shinji screamed. By the time Shinji had finished screaming his name Touji was already walking down the street grinning.

" I seriously don't get that kid." Touji smirked.

Back in the house Shinji ransacked his entire closet looking for his favorite blue t-shirt. Clothes hangers were thrown about with white t-shirts still hanging on, black slacks piling up on his bed. The room basically looked like it had be in a collision course with a tornado.

" Found it!" Shinji exclaimed triumphantly. Just then the phone rang. Shinji jumped over his clothes like hurdles and reached for the phone.

" Hello, Ikari residence." Shinji greeted.

" Hello, is Shinji Ikari there?" a soft voice asked from the other end.

" Rei?"

" Is that you Shinji?"

" Who else would it be?" Shinji joked.

" I guess that was a little bit silly of me. I was wondering when we should we meet at the theatre."

" Oh...how about seven?"

" A reasonable time." Rei commented. Shinji chuckled. 

" I'll see you there Rei." Shinji smiled.

" Yes, goodbye Shinji." Rei said.

" Bye." Shinji hung up his phone and shook his head. _' Yes, goodbye Shinji'_ Rei's last words lingered in his mind. Wait SHINJI! She said his name! 

" I wonder what this means." Shinji wondered out loud, suddenly a huge grin appeared on his face. Last night when he reached his house, his parents weren't home yet. He laid on his bed and thought about the kiss Rei had given him. A smile always seemed to appear on his face whenever he thought of it. It was then that he noticed a tingling feeling that added to the waves of warmth throughout his body.

" I have to be careful around you Rei, I believe I could very easily fall for you." Shinji said to himself. 

**********************

After the movies that night Shinji and Rei walked home together.

" Shinji?" Rei asked breaking the comfortable silence.

" Yes, Rei?"

" What does the term, 'wanting to get into his pants' mean?" Rei asked innocently. Shinji nearly choked on his own saliva. Has Rei been talking to Touji? Shinji thought to himself.

" Where did you heard that from?" Shinji asked nervously

" I heard it while listening to Asuka and her friends talk." 

" Oh. Well you see...that phrase is...how can I say it..." Shinji stuttered. After many long seconds of trying to explain, he looked around and made sure no one was listening, he then leaned into Rei's ear and whispered the meaning. Rei's crimson eyes widened and leaned back.

" Oh, that was...explicit." Rei said choosing her words wisely.

" You can say that again." Shinji said. " Now, after you have put me through that torture I insist that you join me for some ice cream." Shinji grinned impishly. Rei returned the grin and shrugged.

" I guess that's the most I can do. But I'm not quite sure that I can ever repay you for such an imperative insight." Rei teased.

" I'm sure ice cream would be enough, come on." Shinji wrapped a friendly arm around Rei's shoulder and they both ran gleefully to the nearest ice cream parlor.

**************************

" Class, today we are going to start a two week long project, working together in pairs." at this announcement made by the teacher the class was thrown into a jumble of excitement.

" Of course I'll be picking the pairs." the teacher added therefore ending the chatter, he grinned and started to read off the couples that would work together.

" Touji and Hikari!" Hikari blushed deep red at her friends knowing looks.

" Sami and Kensuke!" Sami and Kensuke exchanged shocked glances then looked away clearly disgusted with the teacher's choice.

" Kyoto and Rei." Rei and Shinji gave disappointed gazes and she rolled her eyes and shrugged causing Shinji to grin.

" And last but not least Shinji and Asuka." Asuka smiled brightly at the prospect and gave Shinji her best smile. Shinji swallowed hard at this and quickly looked away.

" You'll have to work together to finish this project, it will be worth three test grades. Class dismissed." 

As everyone collected their belongings to go to lunch Asuka hurriedly ran to Kyoto and the two became engrossed in a deep conversation.

" Hey Ki, I have a favor to ask you." Asuka said.

" Sure, shoot." 

" I need you to keep Rei busy for the next to weeks and away from Ikari."

" Why do you want me to do that Asuka?" Kyoto asked confused.

" Let's just say I've set my eyes on someone and I'm thinking about making my move." Asuka grinned.

" You mean...oh Sami is going to be so jealous of you!" Kyoto squealed.

" Shhh, keep it down! I don't want everyone to hear! So what do you say? Do this for me?" Asuka asked sweetly.

" Not a problem. I still can't believe you like Shinji, you know...his father IS filthy rich. Maybe you can get a some things off him." Kyoto hinted.

" Yeah, I guess that could be a plus." Asuka sighed. " Oh and can you let the others in on this too, I might need their help later on."

" Sure, I'll be right back!" with that Kyoto ran to inform the others. A cruel smile formed on Asuka's face. Things were coming together perfectly! In no time she would have Shinji in the palms of her hand. 

" Too bad Rei, you two really did make a cute couple." Asuka said in mock innocence before walking to join her friends.

Meanwhile at the other said of the cafeteria Shinji and Rei sat side by side eating their lunch and laughing.

" I can't believe sensei paired me off with Kyoto-san, I highly doubt I would last a day alone with her." Rei sighed.

" She can't be that bad. I mean girls like to talk on days end like that." Shinji shrugged.

" I'm a girl Shinji, and I don't like to talk." Rei pointed out.

" Ah, yes, but there's a reason for that." Shinji munched on his sandwich.

" Which is...?" Rei asked.

" Simple, your not a normal girl." Shinji said in a carefree manner. Rei thwacked Shinji on his arm and he jumped and rubbed it.

" Ow Rei that hurt!" Shinji said trying to get is point across, but it didn't work out quite as he intended because he couldn't stop laughing.

" I don't feel the slightest sympathy towards you, whatsoever." Rei said looking away.

" I'm hurt." Shinji said mischievously. Rei looked back and laughed at his ridiculous puppy face.

" I can never stay made with you Shinji." Rei said nudging him with her shoulder.

" Well I seem to have that affect on women." Shinji said blowing on his nails then rubbing them against his shirt in a aloof manner. 

" Your incorrigible." Rei shook her head.

" No, I'm just charming." Shinji said.

" You are an incorrigible man, Shinji and you know it" Rei grinned.

" But a _charming _incorrigible man." Shinji insisted making Rei heave with laughter. Shinji smiled at Rei's voice. He seems to love to make her laugh. It was like he can never get enough of it. It made him feel nice to make her smile, knowing about her lonely past.

TBC: You know what? I've just realized that I didn't include a disclaimer! Now before I get sued to robbery or whatever people sue for these days (which is about everything), I would like to say that I owe NOTHING and I can't stress this enough NOTHING of Evangelion. Ha! can't sue me now! ^_^ (don't worry I'm perfectly sane).


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, but chapters might be coming in a bit slower than you like, you know with school and all. ^_^!

***************************************

SATURDAY

_DING DONG!!!!!_

Shinji jumped out of his room and ran for the door. He and Rei had made plans to go to the carnival today. He swung open the door to see no other than Asuka standing there, hands clasped behind her back staring at him adorability. She was wearing a bright yellow dress that went to her mid-thigh (you all know what dress I'm talking about ^_^).

" A-Asuka?" Shinji asked.

" Of course it's me silly, who else would it be?" Asuka giggled flirtatiously. 

" Well Rei and I..." before Shinji could finish Asuka pushed him inside into the apartment closing the door behind her.

" Oh she told me she couldn't make it today so I thought that maybe we could start our project. You know what they say, there's never too early to start something." Asuka said sweetly meaning more than one thing by the comment.

" O-oh, did Rei tell you why?" Shinji asked disappointedly. A flash of annoyance flashed in Asuka's eyes but quickly disappeared.

" Oh nothing really, only that she didn't want to go." Asuka shrugged. 

" Oh." Shinji looked down at the floor.

" Well don't look so sad! You have me!" Asuka took a hold of his arm and dragged Shinji into his bedroom.

********************************

Rei walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pour herself a drink, just then a door bell rang making Rei jump. She furrowed her brow. Wasn't she supposed to meet Shinji at his home? Rei shrugged and put down the carton of orange juice. 

" Hello, Shi..." Rei started as she opened the door, she was surprised to see Kyoto standing there instead of Shinji.

" Hey there Rei! I thought that we might like to start our project today." Kyoto smiled brightly.

" I'm sorry Kyoto-san, but I have already made plans with Shinji." Rei apologized.

" Oh! I almost forgot, I ran into Shinji on my way here and he told me to give you this." Kyoto handed Rei a note and she took it hesitantly.

_Dear Rei,_

I'm sorry I can't make it to the carnival, Asuka and I decided to start on our project today.

Shinji

Rei felt a tinge of jealousy as she read that Shinji would be spending the whole day with Asuka. 

" Oh." Rei said disappointedly.

" So I guess we can spend the whole day together!" Kyoto giggled and raced into the apartment.

" Great." Rei answered dully before following Kyoto inside.

****************************

SUNDAY

Rei inwardly groan as Kyoto went into another conversation but hair products and which make-up brand she preferred.

" Kyoto-san, shouldn't we begin our project?" Rei asked hoping that would stop the girl from her prattling.

" Sure Rei." Rei sighed in relief as they begin working, but it wasn't long before Kyoto's mind drifted off and Rei was off the do the project by herself.

" Note to self, kill Sensei." Rei mumbled.

" What's that Rei?" Kyoto stopped braiding her hair and gave Rei a strange gaze.

" Nothing Kyoto-san. Go back and braid your hair." Rei said with a hint of a growl. Kyoto, obviously too dense to pick it up shrugged and went back to braiding her hair.

Hours later, Rei leaned against the sofa and rubbed her temples. Kyoto was running around blowing bubbles that she oh-so-conveniently brought along with her. Rei closed her eyes and blocked out all of her surroundings. 

_Shinji cancelled again today...I wonder what he and Asuka are doing? I wonder if he...if he enjoys spending time with Asuka._ Rei thought to herself

" Ooooh Rei! Your a bubble princess!" Kyoto giggled. Rei's eyes shot opened and found that a million little bubbles were surrounding her. Rei put on a tight smile and closed her eyes again.

_' Please, someone come and take this rambunctious demon away' _Rei thought to herself. 

" Rei look!" Rei opened her eyes and stared at Kyoto lazily.

" What?" Rei asked tiredly.

" Oh! I thought you were sleeping!" Kyoto said sheepishly.

" Kyoto-san I think it's time to call it a day." Rei stood up and walked to the door, she opened the door and waited for Kyoto to exit.

" Oh well...I'll see you tomorrow!" Kyoto skipped out of the door. Rei waited before Kyoto was gone and then slammed the door shut.

" Shinji, you are going to get an earful from me, tomorrow." Rei muttered.

**********************

( On the other side of town.)

Shinji blushed a deep shade of red as Asuka leaned forward on the table and revealed some "cleavage".

" Um...Asuka, aren't...aren't you getting cold?" Shinji asked as a desperate attempt to try and get Asuka to cover up.

" Why would you say that Shinji?" Asuka asked innocently.

" No-no-no reason." Shinji stuttered.

" Shinji? Why are you so nervous around me? Your never like this around Rei? Is it because you don't like me?" Asuka pouted cutely.

" No-no it's not that its just that...it make me uncomfort...well..." Shinji blushed again.

" Shinji do you like me?" Asuka asked.

" Um, sure, Asuka." Asuka beamed and smiled brightly.

" What about Rei?"

" Yeah of course! She's my best friend!" Shinji brightened up considerably at the sound of Rei's name.

" Do you like her more than me?" Asuka asked.

" Umm..." Shinji twiddled his thumbs and suddenly became very interested in the table.

" Shinji?" Asuka asked.

" Hmm?" 

" I was wondering..." Asuka was interrupted by the phone ringing. Shinji jumped from his seat and ran to the phone.

" Hello?" 

" Shinji?" a soft voice asked.

" Rei!"

" I hate to call you so late but, my parents wondered if you could send Asuka back home." Rei said in a monotone voice.

" Oh...um yeah sure." Shinji said deflatedly. 

_Rei has cancelled twice in a row already, I wonder what's wrong? I think I'm beginning to mi-miss her._ Shinji thought dejectedly.

" Goodbye Ikari-kun." 

" G-g-goodnight Rei." _Ikari-kun! _Shinji's mind raced and turned to Asuka.

" Your parents wants you to come home." Shinji said dully.

" Will you walked with me? Is scary out at night." Asuka gave Shinji puppy eyes and Shinji brightened thinking that he would get to see Rei at least once this weekend.

Shinji walked Asuka home, his mind racing. What had Rei meant when she addressed him Ikari-kun? Weren't they over that phase? Meanwhile, Asuka, totally oblivious of Shinji's behavior continued to chat away. 

Shinji glanced at Asuka, hearing nothing but only saw her mouth moving at a rapid speed. _' I bet Asuka's the type of person who can have full conversations all by herself.' _Shinji thought. 

They finally reached the Akimoto's apartment and Asuka ranged to doorbell.

" Do you want to come in and have a drink or something?" Asuka asked.

" Sure." Shinji followed Asuka into the apartment and took off his shoes. In the distance he could hear the shower running. In the kitchen was Asuka's mother preparing a snack and her father watching tv.

" Um, where's Rei?" Shinji asked. Asuka's expression darkened, but recovered quickly.

" I have no idea, say Shinji want to watch some TV before you go?" Asuka asked.

" No that's..."

" Dad! Get off the TV!" Asuka shouted.

" Already off, snookums." 

" Come on." Asuka grabbed Shinji's arm.

" No really, it's alright." A door suddenly slipped opened catching both Shinji and Asuka's attention. Rei stepped out wearing baggy long pants and a tank top, both the color of lavender. She was wiping her wet hair dry and looked up to see Shinji staring opened-mouth at her.

" Shinji?" Rei asked.

" Hi there, Rei." Shinji swooned.

" What are you doing here so late?" Rei asked. Asuka who was watching on the side growled and interrupted.

" I asked him to walk me home and he was about to leave weren't you Shinji-chan?" Asuka said adding the endearment knowing what Rei would think.

" Sure." Shinji said, still in a daze from the sight of Rei. _She's an angel, my angel _ Shinji thought.

" Oh." Rei looked down. _Chan! Since when did Asuka call Shinji chan! Are they a couple?! _Rei panicked but gave Shinji and Asuka a small smile.

" Well come on, I want to go get home safe." with that Asuka dragged Shinji by the arm and led him out the door. After she closed the door on drooling Shinji's face she leaned against it and sighed.

" That was a close one." Asuka glanced back down the hall to see that Rei had already entered her room. An evil grin appeared on Asuka's face and she skipped the way to her room.

**********************

_Chan! He let her call him chan! Why must Asuka always take anything good that happens to me! It's bad enough that she's spoiled and it the favorite of both mom and dad, but how can she just take Shinji from me like this! _Rei thought as she laid on her bed.

_' It's not fair. She always get what she wants...why can't I...why can't I ever get something **I** want, for once...Why am I caring so much about this? Am I having feelings for Shinji that is more then friendship? Why did I have to call him Ikari-kun! He hurt me that's why! He cancelled on me! He rather spend time with Asuka!_

' No that's not true, you saw how he looked at me tonight. Maybe he feels the same way. I'll tell him, I'll tell him tomorrow.' Rei smiled to herself and fell asleep, dreaming of Shinji.

Reminder: Chapters might be coming in a bit slow and I'm so very very sorry, the whole school thing. : (!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ ~~~be happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. I had a serious case of writer's block. ^_^ Thanks for all of the reviews and Enjoy!

********************************************

__

" Rei? Rei...wake up." Rei slowly opened one eye to see a black figure silhouetted by her window. Rei's other eyes hot wide open and gasped. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

" Don't be scared Rei. It's only me." There was a slight chuckle to the voice that was oddly familiar. 

" Shinji? Is that you?" The figure moved and walked closer towards her, as he approached Rei could begin to see his face. There are a soft smile on his face. Rei smiled back and moved aside to give him room to sit.

" Rei, I have something to tell you." 

" Of course Shinji, you can tell me anything." Rei gave him all of her attention.

" Rei...I think I love you..." Rei sat there with wide-eyed shock. Love me? Shinji loves me?! This has to be a joke_. Rei reached out to touch his face, she laid a small hand against his cheek, he smiled and placed his hand over hers. _Nope, definitely not a joke_. Rei's smiled brilliantly, her heart warned by a rush of emotions._

" I love you too, Shinji." Shinji leaned closer to her and she stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Rei closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come. She could feel his warming breath against her almost feel his welcoming lips...

" Rei! Wake up! Your going to make us late!" Asuka shrieked from outside of Rei's door. Rei's eyes shot open and a huge smile formed on her lips, the first thing she did was turn to her window. Her smile slowly became into a frown. 

" A dream, it was all a dream." Rei said to herself. She pulled herself out of bed and changed into her uniform. She walked out into the kitchen to see Asuka reading the latest fashion magazine, she quietly walked to the fridge to get the eggs she needed to make her breakfast.

" Hey, make me some too, will ya?" Asuka asked without looking up from her magazine.

" Yes." answered softly. While cooking Rei's dream came rushing back into her mind. "_Rei, I think I love you..."_ Rei sighed inwardly wishing that it was true. Rei looked at Asuka from the corner of her eye. _Forget it Rei, it's just a stupid dream. Who wants to love a 'doll', _Rei growled at the nickname Asuka just oh-so-loves to call her. Rei dumped the eggs into two plate and brought them over to the table. Rei sat down across from Asuka and ate her breakfast, after she was done she placed her plate in the sink. 

" Rei's will you put mine there too." Asuka said with false sweetness. Rei's eyes narrowed at Asuka but quickly returned back to their same indifferent look. Rei dumped the untouched eggs into the trash and then dropped the plate into the sink with a clatter. Rei turned on her heels and walked out of the room, Asuka smiled into the magazine that was held up to her face.

" You really are a doll Rei." 

Back inside her room Rei collected her books for school. Rei growled in frustration as an image of Shinji crept into her mind once again. _Why do I have to think about Shinji all the time? Why couldn't I be different? Why couldn't I be more like Asuka? Happy and Carefree. _Rei smiled to herself. _I don't care if Shinji doesn't feel anything other then friendly feeling towards me, I love him, even if he doesn't love me. I'm lucky that I can at least spend time with him. I'll love him secretly that's what i'll do. _Rei laughed silently to herself and walked out of the door.

*******************

" Shinji are you still in bed! Your going to be late!" Yui shouted from the kitchen.

" What?" Shinji groaned rolling over onto his stomach his eyes glanced at his alarm clock for a brief second before he practically shot through the roof.

" I'm late! Oh my- Geez!" Shinji leapt of his bed and ran around his room to collect his things for school. He bounded down the hallway and into the kitchen where his father and mother sat.

" Your late." Gendo, said stating the obvious.

" I'm aware of that." Shinji took a gulp of his orange juice and bolted out of the door.

" You better go after him unless you want him to arrive at school only in his boxers." Yui giggled.

" Shinji can take care of himself. Think of it as a learning a lesson." Gendo said keeping his gaze on his newspaper. Yui walked over to her husband and pulled the paper down so she could look at his face.

" Go. Get. Shinji. NOW." Yui said slowly emphasizing each word. Gendo gave his wife a look of irritation and which Yui challenged.

" If you don't get up this very second Gendo Ikari, I'll cut you off!" Yui threatened. At this Gendo's eyes widened considerably and bolted out of the chair and into Shinji's room to get his son's clothes. Yui smiled sweetly at this.

" Works every time."

***************

Shinji walked into his classroom half way through the lesson, still blushing a deep crimson at the memory of his father pulling up the car beside him ordering him to get in and get dressed. It was then that he noticed that he was only wearing his boxers! Oh the shame! As if it was instinct Shinji's gaze turned to the seat by the window where Rei usually sat. He smiled as he saw her lift a brow at him. He walked over to the empty seat besides Rei and sat down.

" Good morning Rei." Shinji greeted.

" Were you in a hurry this morning Shinji?" Rei asked innocently. Shinji's eyes widened wondering if she was one of the many people who saw him run down the street today before his father got to him. Shinji gripped his chair and laughed nervously.

" N-no why w-w-would you think that?" Shinji asked.

" Because your shirt's inside out, not to mention backwards." Rei explained pulling at his shirt. 

" Oh! Excuse me." Shinji said. He got up from his seat and walked to a secluded corner of the room. Like a flash of lightening Shinji flipped his shirt around and put in on properly. However fast he was Rei still saw Shinji with his shirt off making her turn a deep shade of crimson. Shinji sat back down next to Rei and saw the blush.

" Are you okay Rei?" Shinji asked placing a hand on her back.

" Mmm hmm." Rei nodded refusing to look at him.

" You don't look fine." Shinji stated leaning back into his chair.

" I-It's just that you took your shirt off." Rei said weakly.

" What did you expect me to do wear it backwards all day? Plus didn't you like what you saw?" Shinji teased. Rei turned even more red and pushed Shinji off of his chair. The whole class turned and some were jerked awake at the sound Shinji made. Of course the teacher had no idea what was going on beside his lesson.

" Will you two cut it out!" the class rep shouted.

" Rei why did you do that?" Asuka asked running over to Shinji's fallen form and cradling him, making Rei want to empty her stomach of her breakfast.

" Because I felt like it." Rei answered she could see the humor in Shinji's eyes and returned the look.

" I'm fine Asuka you don't have to hold me like that." Shinji said referring to the protective arm circling his neck.

" Asuka let go before you suffocate my friend." Rei asked.

" Are you sure your alright? That was quite a fall. Isn't she so cruel." Asuka cooed ignoring Rei. Rei stared at Asuka with a hateful glare and Asuka returned the look defiantly.

" Well I think it's break time don't you think?" Touji said standing up hoping to ease the tension.

" What are you talking about we have ten more minutes!" Kyoto retorted pointing to her watch. A second later the break bell rang causing the class the jump out of their seats and head for the cafeteria.

" Get a watch that works." Touji said walking past Kyoto leaving her to brood.

" Come on Asuka!" Hikari said from the doorway.

" Are you coming Shinji-chan?" Asuka asked sweetly, a little too sweet in Rei's opinion.

" N-no it's alright I have to talk to Rei anyways." Asuka looked angry and dropped Shinji making his head clunk to the ground.

" Fine." Asuka snapped running to the door.

" Shinji may I ask you something?" Rei asked. 

" Sure anything." Shinji said sitting up and rubbing his now sore head. " Wait till my dad hear this, beaten up by two girls, how embarrassing." 

" What would you say if I told you I liked you more than a friend? Theoretically speaking of course." Rei asked adding the second part in quickly. Shinji's eyes widened and he stared at Rei with his mouth opened. Shinji moved his mouth as if to say something but no sound came out. Finally after minutes of awesome willpower on Shinji's behalf he managed a small squeak.

" Forget it. It was a stupid question anyways. Come on lets go get something to eat." Rei said getting up from her seat and grabbing Shinji's arm. Shinji, still dazed, allowed Rei to drag him down the hallway and into the cafeteria.

TBC

***********************************

hope y'all enjoy. More! Soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh geez I'm speechless! I want to say thanks for all those who pushed me to continue. In truth I was thinking of dropping this story. But out of respect to those who bothered to review I will try to finish this story as best as I can. Ja ne!

********************************

Asuka fumed as she sat with her friends at lunch that day. Everything seemed to go exactly as planned until Shinji and Rei had a chance to talk again...until they got a chance to talk. That's it! Asuka smirked sadistically as another plan formulated in her head.

" Hey Asuka don't you think your sister and Shinji would make a cute couple?" Hikari asked.

" What do you mean by that?" Asuka obviously displeased.

" Yeah, don't you know that Asuka has her eye out for Shinji?" Sami asked. Hikari furrowed her brows.

" You didn't tell me Asuka. I guess I'm sorry." Hikari said unsure.

" Of course you're sorry! You could've really hurt my feelings you know. Lucky for you that I'm so forgivable." Asuka said before turning to talk to Kyoto.

" Right...lucky me." Hikari said dully looking away. She spotted Rei and Shinji walking into the courtyard laughing. Hikari sighed and turned back to her friends watching them oogle over the latest fashion and celebrities. 

" Hey you guys, can you excuse me for a sec?" Hikari asked.

" Yeah, sure." Asuka waved her hand before returning to her oh-so-interesting discussion on hair spray. Hikari shrugged and walked over towards Rei and Shinji who were now sitting at their usual seats. 

" Hey guys can I join you for a minute?" Hikari asked. " I'm getting a little bit bored there, listening to them make hair spray into a political debate." 

" Of course Hikari-san." Rei said politely moving over on the bench making room for her. 

" T-thank you." Hikari said taking a seat and smiling at the two.

" So I hear you have a thing for Touji." Shinji said, wincing immediately afterwards. " Ouch! Rei!" Shinji exclaimed.

" Have you ever heard of the word 'tact'?" Rei asked.

" Of course I have. But I don't see the reason to use it after all it's just a waste of time and breath why not just get to the deal?" Shinji asked.

" I personally think you're being overly blunt." Rei stated. Shinji widened his eyes cutely and pouted.

" You think I'm blunt? I think I'm going to go over there and cry now. Excuse me ladies." Shinji teased, causing both Hikari and Rei to giggle.

" Shinji? How did you find out that I liked Touji I've never told anyone except..." Hikari started.

" ...Asuka and she told me yesterday when she was trying to have a decent conversation with me." Shinji smiled. " Don't worry." Shinji winked. " I've been known to keep a secret or two in my day." 

" Which would be?" Rei asked.

" Hardy har har Rei." Shinji said sarcastically. He turned towards Hikari and gave her a genuine smile. " Tell you what. Since I was being overly blunt as Rei so painfully pointed out I'll let you in on a little secret." Shinji checked around to make sure no one was listening. " Me and Kensuke both have a feeling that Touji likes you too. He's been talking about you a lot recently." Hikari blushed five shades of red.

" Would you like to do something with us today Hikari-san?" Rei asked. Hikari looked up at Rei and smiled happily.

" I'd love to. It's been a while since I did anything fun."

" Didn't you go out with Asuka and the others two days ago?" Rei asked.

" Like I said. It's been a while since I did anything fun." Hikari gave Rei a knowing look and Rei stifled a giggle. 

" So Rei, what do you want to do?" Shinji asked.

" Have you noticed that every time we decide to do something you always stuck me with where to go and all you do is pick the time?" Rei asked curiously. Shinji stared at her for a few moments before leaning back.

" Well that was just offensive." Shinji crossed his arms and shook his head all the while not cracking a smile.

" I didn't mean to..." Rei started.

" I can't believe you would say something like that. That's very hurtful Rei."

" Shinji..." Rei started again.

" No it's fine. I'll plan where to go this time." Shinji said mockingly.

" I didn't mean any offense it's fine if I pick where to go."

" No I'll plan where you can just pick the time." 

" No, I'll plan where." Rei said.

" No I will." Shinji insisted.

" You can pick the time." 

" So you can pin in on me again. I don't think so, you can pick the time." 

" What's so wrong in picking the time?" Rei asked.

" I don't know why don't you tell me?" Shinji asked.

" Shinji I will plan where to..." 

" Pick the goddamn time!" Shinji exclaimed. Hikari, trying to hold in her laughter from spilling out of her, bit into her fist. Shinji and Rei both stared at each other, challenging the other to say anything else. Shinji's lip twitched as a smile threatened to overcome his mask of indifference. Hikari then made the most ridiculous sound, half-way between snorting and choking.

" HIKARI!" both Shinji and Rei exclaimed before bursting out into fits of laughter.

" I-I'm sorry but I couldn't help it." Hikari said in-between laughs.

" I'm so happy we could amuse you." Shinji smiled. " How about the movies at eight?"

" Sure." Rei shrugged.

" I'm for it." Hikari agreed.

" HIKARI-CHAN!" Asuka's voice rang throughout the courtyard.

" Um. I better go before Asuka pops a vein. So I'll see you guys at eight?" Hikari asked.

" Sure." Shinji said.

" Thanks again for letting me sit next to you guys." 

" No problem." Rei offered Hikari a small smile before Asuka came and literally dragged Hikari away.

***************************

" Oh Hikari there you are! Guess what Asuka and us figured out the perfect plan to get Shinji and her together!" Sami exclaimed.

" Oh?" Hikari looked at Asuka who nodded.

" Yeah I know this guy who will be willing to act like he actually likes Rei. And while he and Rei spend time together I can squeeze in and nip Shinji." Asuka said proudly.

" She won't even know what hit her!" Kyoto giggled.

" How can you be so sure that this guy would be so willing?" Hikari asked not please with this plan what-so-ever.

" Oh please I throw in a couple of smiles and a few bats of the eyes, who can resist?" Asuka asked. 

" Yeah and this way Asuka will have Shinji. Everything will be perfect!" Sami added.

" Oh and who will Rei have?" Hikari asked bitterly.

" Who cares about that doll. It's not like she has a chance with Shinji anyways." Asuka shrugged. " What's the matter with you anyways?" Asuka asked.

" Did you guys ever think that you could hurt Rei this way?" Hikari asked.

" Hikari, Rei's a doll. She doesn't have any feelings." Asuka said.

" No you're wrong! Rei is human just like everyone else and I'm not going to let you hurt her like this! It's not right!" Hikari shouted.

" Hikari cool it will ya? Everyone will hear." Kyoto hushed.

" Alright Hikari, we won't go through with the plan if you're so against it." Asuka said calmly placing a hand on her shoulder.

" You mean it?" Hikari asked skeptically.

" Of course what kind of girl do you take me as? I'm not some kind of demon reincarnate!" Asuka exclaimed.

" Well I guess so. Thanks for doing this for me." Hikari smiled. " I have to get to class now. I'll see you guys there alright?" Hikari asked.

" Catch ya later!" Asuka winked cutely. Hikari nodded and walked away to the class. The three girls watched as Hikari walked away, once she was out of sight Sami and Kyoto turned towards Asuka.

" You're not _really _gonna give up the plan are you Asuka?" Sami asked.

" Of course not." Asuka scoffed.

" But you just told Hikari..." Kyoto started.

" I only told her that so she won't go blabbing the plan to Rei and Shinji. You saw how she was all buddy buddy with them." 

" Asuka, you're so smart." Sami said admiringly. 

" Of course I am. How else did you think I'd be. Now excuse me I have a call to make." Asuka turned away and pulled out her cell phone.

" Hello? Kaworu? It's me Asuka, can we meet later today?" Asuka asked sweetly. " Tonight at eight? Perfect. See you then. Buh bye." 

__

' Rei you are going to be sorry that you ever messed with me' Asuka thought as she watched Shinji and Rei laugh at something he had said. She called for Sami and Kyoto and the three of them walked towards the class room just as the warning bell rang.

*****************

Ah so the plot thickens. I wonder what's going to happen? I have to warn you all though, the next chapter may not be in for a while, but I'll try ^_^!

Oh yeah, I don't own Evangelion so don't sue all you money hungry ahous!

Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^!


End file.
